


Social Climb

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Suicide Pacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: Josh grins at him, that snarling full-toothed smile that saysGod, I love you.“Ready for more?” He asks, and can barely hold in the excitement in his voiceTyler throws his head back a howling cackle.“I’m always ready, darlin’.”





	Social Climb

**Author's Note:**

> ayy lmao

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Tyler grits his teeth, almost showing a few in a faint snarl, eyes flicking back to Josh.  
“Yeah?” He giggles, arm muscles clenching under his skin as he rips a knife from its spot-buried in a long-gone corpse.

He stands, tongue darting out to lap at the blood oozing from the blade. Josh’s gaze has never looked so focused. Or dark.

”Want a taste?” Tyler asks, and cocks his head. He’s not talking about the knife.

Josh surges forward, feet eagerly stepping over lifeless limbs and puddles of congealed organs.  
The kiss they share is hungry, swollen full of unadulterated lust. Tastes like iron and bubblegum.

Tyler pulls off with a gasp, fingers tightening around the blade in his hand.  
He runs it alongside Josh’s cheek, branding his face with the blood of someone he didn’t care to know.

”Aren’t you gorgeous,” He murmurs, lips plump and raw.  
Josh raises his jaw until the tip of the knife pokes under his chin.  
“You think so?”

It’s this playful banter, this lighthearted back-and-forth loving conversation that earns them the title of purely insane.  
No one should be this gleeful in a mass grave of a basement.

Tyler sticks his tongue out. “We better start cleaning up this mess, shouldn’t we?” He says it with a pout, knife cast aside and fingers twisted in the fabric of Josh’s hoodie. “Don’t wanna get caught in the middle of something so _horrifying_ , now, do we?”

Josh shrugs, takes sticky hands in his and kisses them soft. “I suppose not, my love.”  
Tyler looks up at him and squints, a smile creeping onto his face.

They don’t start to clean, though.  
It’s merely a joke, told to point out how many bodies there really were and how fruitless it would be to try and count them all.

Their eyes are locked on each other, gazes unblinking and dripping with pure love.

”What should we do now?” Tyler whispers, breaking the contest with an innocent blink of tantalizing long eyelashes.

Josh’s hands find themselves on the brunette’s waist, pulling them closer together. It’s quite peaceful.  
“Whatever you’d like, pup,” He croons back.

Tyler bites his chapped lips and smiles.

”I think we should have enough time for a little fun, don’t you think?”

Josh cocks his head and pretends to ponder this.  
“Yes, I think we could fit that in the schedule.”

Their voices turn from bubbly to sultry in a matter of seconds, hands grabbing limbs and lips meeting skin.

It’s purely, utterly, and honestly-filthy.

The police will be looking for them, they think, but that’s the last thing in their minds because they focus on each other harder than anything else.

They’ll never get caught. Not as long as Tyler is cunning and Josh is strong.

Besides, if they ever did end up in that sort of situation, who’s to say they wouldn’t go down doing what they loved?

Tyler likes to remind them of the suicide pact every once in a while, and when Josh’s teeth sink into his collarbone he just remembers who really saved him.

Bonnie and Clyde, they’re like.  
Yet they hate the title.

The press gives them nothing, not enough coverage. They deserve more.  
They’re more powerful than Bonnie and Clyde.  
The television tells of their hopeless murders, their mugs pasted onto every storefront, telephone pole, and police station in the country.

Josh will toss newspapers on the dining room table that tell of their gruesome crimes, pointing out the parts said incorrectly or in stupid detail.

And to that, Tyler will snarl out a giggling quip and go back to the butchering of a particularly lean female body.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly fucking hated how this turned out sorry guys


End file.
